Our World
by Ciezie
Summary: Mencoba membuat FF yang dibaca dari atas ke bawah atau bawah ke atas tetap menghasilkan sebuah cerita atau fictegemino. Tapi sepertinya failed. Persembahan buat Ultah Hyukkie. KyuHyuk FF. Mini FF. BL.


**Our World**

**By Ciezie**

**KyuHyuk FF. BL. Drable.**

**.**

**.**

**Baik KyuHyuk atau Fictogemino bukan milik saya.**

**Hadiah ultah untuknya yang selalu menyebalkan tapi tetap tak bisa meninggalkan (/\)**

**Ini maksudnya Fictogemino, di mana ceritanya di baca dari atas ke bawah atau dari bawah ke atas seharusnya menghasilkan sebuah cerita. Emmm tapi sepertinya ini failed, tapi karena terlanjur dibuat jadi tak apa kan di post ^^v**

**.**

**.**

Senja yang indah dimana udara mulai terasa sejuk, langit temaram romantis, dan tentu saja aku dan dia di bangku taman dengan secangkir kopi dan segelas susu strawberry. Jangan lupakan sebuah buku sketsa dan laptop yang terbuka. Selalu begitu. Menikmati senja dengan berduaan. Pemandangan yang pasti ingin kalian abadikan saking indahnya.

"Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu dan menjagamu." Kurasakan dia –Kyuhyunku- membelai kepalaku, memberi perasaan tenang yang merasuki seluruh jengkal tubuhku. Rasanya nyaman.

Aku tersenyum dan memandang layar laptopku yang menampilakan ribuan huruf-huruf yang disatukan dalam sebuah istilah bernama kata yang lalu berlanjut pada kalimat, paragraf hingga akhirnya wacana.

_Aku ingin hidup di dunia yang damai, di mana perang merupakan hal aneh yang tak mungkin dibicarakan. DI mana manusia saling peduli pada sesama, di mana tak perlu ada tangis kecuali untuk bahagia, di mana norma masih terjaga, di mana alam yang alami masih meraja, aku ingin hidup di semesta yang sayang tak ada dalam nyata._

_Kau tahu? Dunia semakin purba, semakin tu,a semakin dekat pada akhir masa, tapi lihat apa yang dilakukan manusia? Semakin terlena. Bukan! Aku bukan hanya membicarakan mereka, atau kalian, aku juga membicarakan diriku sendiri. Aku begitu miris melihat realita tapi aku juga ikut larut di dalamnya. _

Aku asyik mengetik lagi diiringi dengan gumaman atau senandung pelannya. Seseorang yang masih setia di sampingku dengan buku sketsa di tangannya.

"Kau terlalu polos terkadang..."

Aku memutar mataku, berusaha mengabaikan suara di sampingku. Aku kembali fokus pada laptopku, menuliskan semua pikiranku.

"Kau naif hyukkie..." ucapnya setelah mengintip isi tulisanku dan menyimpan buku sketsanya.

Aku merenggangkan badanku, mengusir rasa pegal. Meletakkan kepalaku di sandaran kursi. Pelan menarik dan mengeluarkan napas. Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, kutolehkan kepala ke arahnya. Kutarik lengannya hingga kami bersisian, lalu kualihkan sandaran kepalaku di bahunya.

"Aku tahu..." bisikku pelan lalu kujauhkan kepalaku. Kembali tegak di kursiku. Dia memandangku dengan senyum dikulum.

"Tapi itu lebih baik daripada menyerah dengan kebobrokan dunia. Dunia membutuhkan orang-orang polos yang percaya pada kebaikan dan kedamaian dunia sepertimu. Hingga mereka tidak apatis memandang hidup dan pada akhirnya malah ikut membobrokan dunia."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, kutatap wajah tampannya. Sangat tampan, aku mencintainya. Dia balik menatap dan juga tersenyum. Senyuman maut, dia mendekatkan wajah hingga mataku semakin membulat, kami hampir tak ada jarak sekarang.

"Kau selalu asyik dengan pikiranmu sendiri. Hayalanmu. Semua cerita-cerita klise itu! Tentang kepahlawanan, dunia yang damai. "

Dia mengetukkan pensilnya pada keningku, membuatku hanya bisa memajukan bibir. Kemudian dia mulai menggambar lagi. Selalu begitu, mengisengiku adalah pendorong mood katanya. Lalu kuintip sedikit gambarnya. Bukankah dia sama saja. Kami sama-sama para pendamba kedamaian dunia. Yang semakin lama semakin susah ditemukan. Pembunuhan sekarang tak lagi asing, pergaulan bebas bukan hal tabu, kekerasan jadi jalan pertama menyelesaikan masalah.

Aku meletakkan jari-jariku di atas keyboard berusaha merangkum semua ungkapan hatiku pada kata-kata yang tepat. Kami sama-sama hening tapi ini bukan hening yang memuakkan. Kami sama-sama nyaman dalam keheningan ini. Sesekali dia menoleh padaku, tersenyum atau mencuri lihat tulisanku.

Semoga nanti tulisanku atau gambarnya, bisa sedikit membuka dunia. Ya harapannya memang kecil, tapi setidaknya kami lebih baik daripada yang masa bodoh tak peduli kan? Ayolah masih ada orang baik di dunia ini yang bisa kita ajak berbuat kebaikan yang bisa kita ajak menularkan kebaikan juga. Jangan membiasakan diri untuk masa bodoh pada berbagai kejahatan yang terjadi di dunia ini.

Kyuhyun dan aku adalah para pemimpi bagi orang-orang yang terlena pada hidup saat ini. Dia senang menggambar dan aku menulis. Kami adalah pasangan yang cocok kan hahha. Suara kursi berderit, Kyuhyun terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pasti kecewa dengan hasil sketsanya. Aku tersenyum, ketika dia mulai menggambar lagi.

Aku menggeserkan gelas kopinya yang langsung membuatnya menoleh dan balas tersenyum, juga jangan lupakan elusan rambut yang amat kusukai. Sesaat dia menyimpan bukunya untuk minum kopi. Di sini setidaknya ketika kami berdua kami dapat mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk mempercayai kebaikan dunia. Kami takkan berhenti berjuang mendamaikan dunia yang keras ini dengan kemampuan kami.

"Hyukkie... kadang aku lelah..." dia menerawang.

Aku tahu karena dia tak sepertiku yang selalu mempercayai dunia baik. Dia adalah orang yang ada dalam dunia keras secara nyata dan teralihkan olehku, oleh cintanya padaku.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya, dia pasti teringat lagi pada berita peperangan yang tadi kami lihat di berita TV. Karena itu tema gambarnya adalah peperangan. Aku tahu dia pasti merasa lelah dengan dunia seperti ini dan tak ingin percaya lagi pada kedamaian dunia sepertiku, yang selalu bersikeras. Tapi percaya selalu lebih baik kan? Daripada hidup tanpa pegangan dan kepercayaan. Aku memberinya senyum menguatkan yang dia balas senyum.

Langit berwarna oranye dengan angin bertiup sejuk menjatuhkan dedaunan kering ini, biar menjadi saksi sepasang manusia yang tak menyerah pada dunia. Meski sekejam, sebobrok apapun, dunia tetap membutuhkan penghuni yang tetap menyebarkan kebaikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

How? Mengertikan dengan maksud FF ini atau maksud dari Fictogeminonya?


End file.
